


Then things took the wrong turn in the Allegehny

by Oreofignewtonsblazko



Category: Ghost Hunters - Fandom
Genre: A bit scary, Adorable, Are, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Paranormal intensifies, Steve and Tango overprotective of you- the newbie, Taps, The Atlantic Paranormal Society, hehe, sooo, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreofignewtonsblazko/pseuds/Oreofignewtonsblazko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were called by a spirit to its room- upon where you are locked inside for an amount of time and feel as if you're going mad; Can Steve and Dave save you before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Asylum

 

Everything had been running smoothly, in fact there had been nothing out of place. There was no scuffling, no door slamming, voices… you name it- there was nothing. In fact if you had been paying attention you would’ve found that even the air itself was holding its breath. You were trailing a bit off behind Steve and Dave. Lost in your own thoughts, you actually somehow managed to get the camera operators around you as you moseyed down the corridors that once held screaming and terrified patients.

You lived in Rhode Island, and worked as a 2nd shift Barista for a well-paying café. In fact, you got the most tips during your 2nd shift than the other shifts of the day. That meaning, yes the café was even open for 3rd shift. It was located in a very busy semi stop, and that brought in money for the stop, and for the business. You enjoyed ghost hunting- you were absolutely fascinated with the Paranormal, so much so that you somehow managed to land a spot in working with one of the most famous groups there was out there, and- you got to be on TV! 

When you left, you remembered promising your parents you would come back in one piece (hopefully) and that you wouldn’t let any demons or poltergeists tag along. That being said, you were left to wonder if this was a good idea to go to the special. You met Grant, one of the original founders of TAPS, and some of the others before the investigation and teams were handed out. The rooms and building was pitch black, with doors hanging wide open and several windows barred and even broken, as a fresh breeze wafted through and sent goosebumps prickling your skin. The soft scent of rusting iron was heavy in the air, as well as the musty scent of mold that was probably growing in a few hidden and very dark corners of several rooms.

The men in front of you were too caught up in their antics and laughter to notice your head jerk up and blink about the room. You distinctly heard someone call your name, and you gently tugged on the strings of your hoodie. The front was covered with the team TAPS, bolded by yellow and everything black- save for the strings that were the same bright yellow. Turning, you cast a weary look around. _I have to keep my guard up- otherwise I could be possessed… Or worse…_ You thought to yourself as you moved in the direction of which you were called. Your hand outstretched, gently touching the tiled and fading walls as your feet scuffled over the somewhat tiled littered ground. In all honesty, as much as you paid attention to the rooms that were being listed off in warning on what and where not to go to, this time you somehow managed to tune it out. You jerked your hand back, standing in a room with a stained mattress and iron frame, the moonlight filtering lightly through the bars and drowning the floor in its silver white hue. In fact, the urge of curiosity hit you so hard, that you didn’t even notice the sudden blast of cold air that nearly turned your skin blue, and heard the door slam with a heavy _kr-klunk_.

            You felt everything inside you freeze over, your eyes widening and the feeling of being claustrophobic beginning to pump through your veins like adrenaline. Didn’t mother always say, Curiosity killed the cat? Of course, being the sassy and lovely person you are, you would always respond with, Satisfaction brought it back. But you then realized, that this indeed wasn’t the satisfaction that would bring it back. You didn’t think it ever would. Your eyes widened, and you immediately look out across the room and notice that a figure stood in the moonlight’s path. It blocked out its light, its head tilting slowly and red eyes staring ominously at you.

            Sadness, fear, agony- but most of all, a sense of madness engulfed your very brain as you let out a scream. It poured like a never ending waterfall, and in turn you earned a very agitated hiss.

 

 

            Steve and Dave- the two men that were known for their pranks and silly intentions as they pranced about in the room they had been standing in, completely unaware of your missing presence as they talked and joked. However, Steve was the first to hush the playful bantering. Something was off, and he was very right so. His dark eyes immediately flickered over the room and his body twisted, taking note that your presence wasn’t there at all. Horror immediately filled his body, looking at the camera operators and seeing that you were completely gone. His mouth opened, ready to call out for you when he heard you scream. That definitely was you- and you sounded in pain. Running back the way they came, they awaited for any noise for you to make again. The sound of hissing and the way that you begged for whomever to stop was clear from the only closed room. Steve’s large fist banged on the metal door, Dave ramming his shoulder against it as he tried desperately as well.

“_____! _____! Hang on- we- we’ll get you out here in a moment!” Steve shouted through the heavy door and tried desperately to tug onto the handle.

 

 

            Listening to the pounding from your friends made made the whole situation worse. You were cowering in the corner, the camera cluttered to the side and already dented as you covered your ears and closed your eyes as tight as possible. Your lips moved, mouthing constantly that this whole spirit wasn’t real, but it defied your words and scratched and marked you. Your skin was on fire, and a sense of helplessness immediately dawned upon you as she tried desperately to shove the black mass away from you. Your eyes were lined with tears that poured down your reddening cheeks, and your lips trembled. The more you hit it physically the more it seemed to grow annoyed, and it snarled and hissed, gnashing some form of teeth at you as it finally held you there against the wall. Your body slid sideways- slammed onto the floor, and then towards the bed. Fear, pain… anything- you felt your soul cry out to God as you felt your head being pressed backwards.

            Life suddenly felt like it was nothing more than a long inhale and exhale of oxygen as you gripped the massive claw that was taut around your throat. Everything you’ve ever known, making its way into your mind as your lips gaped at the air like a fish in the water. Was this really it? Either way… You didnt want to go yet. Eyes squeezing shut, you gave a final plea- vocalizing it. The sound of screeching was heard, and the thing reeled its claw-like hand away like it was severely burnt, and cradled it as it spluttered and sneered. It gave a soft snort, knowing the wiser than to touch you- and everything felt lifted…

            Your eyes were wide, your throat bruised with that of a hand print- claw marks embedded along the sides- and new markings adorned your torn sweatshirt and frame. You were shaking rather violently, and you broke down into a sobbing fit. The door slammed open after what felt like eternity and bright lights were strained on you. Steve and Dave were already at your side, the duo wide eyed and worried as they watched you go into shock.

            That was the last thing you remembered- save for the fact that you weren’t looking at them. The beady red eyes were glaring at you from the other side of the corner, and you couldn’t shake that feeling away.


	2. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up- but you aren't in the Asylum. Its about 3 a.m. and you're sitting with Band-Aids inside the TAPS vehicle.

Everything felt like an absolute blur. You didn't remember anything at all, except for the pulsing pain on your throat, your new scratches- everywhere really. Dazed and confused, you felt your vision coloring in and take in the 3d objects that surrounded you, and finally... You blinked, taking in a soft inhale as your memory seemed to put in a new tape and started reeling it. Conscious, you begin to rub your throat, your face, making sure you were still alive and not in some hallucination as if you might have just died. Which by the way, you almost did! Giving a shaky breath, it alerted the men around you, Steve the first to react. His large eyes searched your features as he stood outside the large mini-van, and he brushed his calloused fingertips over your smooth cheek. His finger pads smeared away some tear tracks,  the sensation of something sticky finally removed. Your lower lip was pushed out in a soft pout, trying your hardest to forget what you saw and felt earlier that night.

"We were so worried... We heard you screaming an-and we rushed to you as fast as we could, but it felt like there was something keeping you from us... Like.. it was doing it with full knowledge," he told you, Dave immediately sitting beside you. You closed your eyes, covering your face as you felt like curling up into a ball- in which, you did. Your legs were brought up to your knees and you felt your jaw clench as your throat tightened even more. It was painful, and it was raw from all that screaming and crying. How did you have so much tears in the end anyways? Your lips pursed, feeling Dave wrap an around your shoulders and gently rubbed your arm before resting his head on yours. It made his glasses go askew, and his eyes searched the grass. Steve sighed apologetically, reaching out and gently taking one of your shaking hands in his and rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. "We watched the tape... I'm sorry we weren't being good mentors.." he apologized then, crouching down.

"If anything, you still shouldn't have gone off on your own. You tell us what you heard, and we'll clarify if we heard it too. Don't you dare, ever, ever do that again," Dave stated seriously as he turned his nose and pressed it into your soft locks. You gave a shaky sob, smiling slightly as you felt the overwhelming care from the duo. Whether it be love love, or family love and concern, it truly was intoxicating as it swelled your heart and made you forget the night's horrors.

"We can protect you too, so don't fret.." Steve paused, lips pursing and eyes narrowing for the slightest moment as he looked at you. "Hey... Now don't tell me you'll stop investigating over this! I still gotta show you the ropes- how to prank Jason and Dustin!" he declared determinedly, giving a cute little huff as he managed to earn laughter from you, Dave, and unbeknownst, the rest of the team. Jason was standing towards the front, and the leader went over to gently clasp your shoulder.

"All in all, the thing is, you did great. You scared it off, and you caught the best piece of evidence that I think, could win a world record. You did great ______," he stated, giving your shoulder a fatherly, and reassuring squeeze while giving a soft hearted smile.

 

This, was the TAPS family.

And that, was the wrong turn in the Allegehny. Don't worry either, you promised Steve that this was only a minor setback. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how this is- and if you want more one-shots of the TAPS team and you! :3 I love all of your pretty faces~


End file.
